


Once An Angel

by PumpkinSparks8616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSparks8616/pseuds/PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey bro.” Gabriel smirked and Sam frowned, Cas hadn’t seemed close to Gabriel at all, but Gabriel was acting like they had been. Was it a rank thing or a trickster thing? Sam didn’t know but he had hardly any time to think about it because Gabriel’s face drew down into a scowl. “What? No happy words of reunion for your long lost brother?”</p><p>“I have never met you personally before this moment, why would you presume that I would miss you?” Cas asked, he had moved up to stand next to Dean and Sam noticed his brother’s hand stabilizing the angel gently. </p><p>“What in Dad’s name are you talking about? You weren't that young when I left Cassie, surely you remember ol’ playtime with big brother Gabe?”</p><p>“Are you referring to the time you and your fellow archangels assigned our units? That does not mark as a significant amount of time to know someone personally.” </p><p>“Oh Cassie, what have they done to you?” Gabriel whispered and Sam saw the utter devastation in the archangel’s eyes a second before it turned to rage. “What have they done to you!?”</p><p>-</p><p>Michael wiped Cas' memories of the time before Gabriel left, what exactly did he wipe? And why is Gabriel so willing to work with them now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once An Angel

Trapping a Hurricane in a Butterfly Net

“You want to see the end of the world?” And Sam knew it was the wrong thing for Dean to say, Gabriel wouldn’t want that.

“I want it to be over!” For a second Gabriel seemed like both a scared child who wanted nothing more than to go home, and an old man who had seen so much battle and pain in his lifetime that he just wanted everything to be done with. “I have to sit back and watch my own brothers _kill_ each other thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell! I don’t care who wins. I just want it to be over!”

“It doesn’t have to be like that!” Sam tried his hand at persuading Gabriel once more, it wasn’t just for them he wanted this anymore, he knew from personal experience how painful it was to lose a brother, but to have two and to have them killing each other, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to stand it. “There has to be some way to pull the plug!”

A sardonic laugh tore from Gabriel’s lips.

“Oh, you do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner! That’s why there’s no stopping this, because this isn’t about a war! This is about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other! You think you’d be able to relate!”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, though even as the words left his lips he knew the answer and he could see Dean did to, everything suddenly clarified for them even as Gabriel spelt it out for them.

“You sorry sons of bitches, why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it! Michael the big brother, loyal to an absent father.” Sam saw Dean shift angrily and wished his brother wouldn’t do anything stupid even as Gabriel turned his spiteful tongue on him. “And Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy’s plan… You were born to this boys! It’s your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth… One brother has to kill the other.”

“So what are you saying.” The words were too painful to speak, he could never kill Dean. Never.

“Why do you think I took such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights down here, we knew it was always going to end with you. Always.” Gabriel hissed and Sam watched him look between the two of them and wondered how painful this must be for the archangel, to see actual embodiments of his brothers standing in front of him, having to admit that there’s nothing he could do to save them.

“No. That’s not going to happen.” Sam felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the strong words, for a second he felt five years old again, letting Dean worry about everything, when he was too young to see the strain it put on his big brother.

“I’m sorry.” And Sam could see how true these words were. “But it is.” Gabriel sighed. “I wish this were a TV show, easy endings all tied up in a bow… but this is real, and it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just how it’s gotta be.”

Sam knew then that nothing they could say would change Gabriel’s mind. He had made it up centuries ago, he already knew that he wasn’t going to do anything, in his mind Gabriel’s brothers were already dead.

“So… boys now what.” Gabriel smirked, his humour coming to the front once more, a shield he used to protect himself. “We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”

“Well first of all you’re gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.” Dean demanded and Sam watched Gabriel’s expression flicker just for a moment and he wondered how close the two angels had been before Gabriel had left.

“Oh am I?” Gabriel asked and Sam knew Dean couldn’t see it but he recognised the signs of a big brother who just wanted his little brother to stay safe. Dean probably thought Gabriel had Cas in some sort of mental torture prison but Sam knew, he could see it in Gabriel’s face, that Gabriel had Cas somewhere safe, somewhere where this battle wouldn’t hurt him. That’s not to say there wouldn’t be some mental embarrassment the archangel would be doling out on his little brother.

“Yeah, or we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.” Sam raised an eyebrow, that was a bit of an overreaction, but emotions had always run deep when Cas was involved for Dean, profound bond and all that. The moment when Gabriel glanced at Sam as if for confirmation was enough for Sam to see that Gabriel knew he had lost this battle, they had the upper hand, and he knew it. He clicked his fingers and Cas was suddenly there, breathing hard with a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise unharmed.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean demanded.

“I’m fine.” Cas spat out, “Hello Gabriel.”

“Hey bro.” Gabriel smirked and Sam frowned, Cas hadn’t seemed close to Gabriel at all, but Gabriel was acting like Dean did. Was it a rank thing or a trickster thing? Sam didn’t know but he had hardly any time to think about it because Gabriel’s face drew down into a scowl. “What? No happy words of reunion for your long lost brother?”

“I have never met you personally before this moment, why would you presume that I would miss you?” Cas asked, he had moved up to stand next to Dean and Sam noticed his brother’s hand stabilising the angel gently.

“What in Dad’s name are you talking about?” Sam’s eyes snapped back to the archangel’s face and what he saw there had him starting, Gabriel looked honest to God confused, like seriously struck dumb by what Cas had just said. “You weren’t that young when I left Cassie, surely you remember ol’ playtime with big brother Gabe?”

“Are you referring to the time you and your fellow archangels assigned our units? That does not mark as a significant amount of time to know someone personally.” Cas’ frown deepened and Gabriel took a halting step forward before he seemed to remember the fire and he stopped dead, his hand outstretched.

“Oh Cassie, what have they done to you?” Gabriel whispered and Sam saw the utter devastation in the archangel’s eyes a second before it turned to rage. “What have they _done_ to you!?”

The walls of the warehouse shook like there was a hurricane outside and cracks spread across the floor at the wrath of the trickster. His eyes flashed molten gold and when Sam blinked he had the impression of wings burnt behind his eyelids.

“I-I don’t understand!” Cas called over what sounded like every window in a mile radius breaking.

“What the hell is your problem dude!?” Dean yelled covering his ears with his hands. Gabriel stopped suddenly, his eyes shifting back to their usual whiskey colour and he suddenly seemed the same man his host actually was.

“Cassie, please tell me you remember me. Don’t tell me Michael took your memories of me away.” Gabriel whispered and Cas actually took a step backwards.

“My memories… How could he do that? And more importantly why would Archangel Michael need to do that? He has had no interest in me from the moment I was a fledgling, I’m sure the only time he ever had cause to know my name was when he dictated to Zachariah that I be the one to retrieve Dean’s soul from hell.” Cas said and Sam could see from his vantage point how Dean’s knuckles were white from clutching so hard at his angel.

“Naomi.” Gabriel hissed and there was a long moment of confused silence. “Let me out of this circle.”

“I’m thinking no.” Dean said glancing around the warehouse at the damage Gabriel had managed whilst trapped, Gabriel turned cold eyes to Dean and Sam actually saw his brother shiver.

“Release me from this cage now boy.” Dean spluttered for a moment but Sam was the one who took off his jacket and threw it over part of the circle,  both Dean and Cas protested but it was too late Gabriel had already hopped over the gap and was already standing in front of Cas with his hands on either side of the angel’s face.

“Get off him!” Dean yelled pulling a gun and Gabriel didn’t even bother glancing in his direction. Sam was the one however to grab Dean’s arm and tug. Dean turned on him.

“What the hell Sammy!?” He yelled and Sam’s lips tightened.

“He’s not angry at us, or at Cas. He won’t hurt him.” Sam was sure of this, if he hadn’t been before he was now that he saw how carefully Gabriel held his brother’s face, despite his whole body radiating tenseness his hands were gentle. The two angels seemed locked in a stare, neither moving, both barely breathing.

“What the hell is going on!?” Dean yelled making to try and pull Gabriel away from Cas but Sam held his brother back.

“Don’t.” He said. “Just don’t.”

Finally Dean stopped protesting though he still didn’t look happy, and instead he stood one hand still gripping Castiel’s arm tightly, waiting for the angel stare off to finish.

After two hours both Sam and Dean had sat down, but neither had taken their eyes off of the angels but it still made them jump when Cas suddenly pulled away with a gasp. He stumbled a few steps away from the Archangel and Gabriel let him. Dean was instantly by his angel’s side but Sam was watching Gabriel, who had tears running down his cheeks and wasn’t even thinking about wiping them away.

“That… it must be lies.” Cas hissed and Gabriel shook his head. Sam had never seen Cas look angry before, but this was obviously it. “It can’t be true. My brothers, sisters, they wouldn’t lie to me! You are the one who left! You are the trickster!”

“Cassie… it’s true.” Gabriel whispered and Cas shook his head.

“Whoa Cas, slow down.” Dean said soothingly and Sam watched surprised as Cas actually did just that, responding to Dean’s voice. “What the hell is going on?”

“He’s… He’s my brother.” Cas choked out and Dean shared a glance with Sam who shrugged.

“Aren’t all you angels, like brothers or something?” He asked and Cas shook his head.

“He is… closer than that, whilst all angels are considered my sisters and brothers, all angels were made in family type units, some have closer bonds than others, a practise run for humanity. The archangels were one such group, the first.” Cas whispered and Sam’s mouth dropped open as it registered what Cas was implying. “I… I am not an archangel.”

“Yes you are.” Gabriel snapped. “You are my little brother. You, me, Mikey, Lucy and Raph, all of us. We were the first; you are my little brother Cassie.”

“Cas, it’s okay, we’ll figure this all out.” Dean whispered and Cas shrugged the hunter’s arm off. He took one look at all of them before he disappeared to the sound of feathers rustling.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr here: http://pumpkinsparks8616.tumblr.com/


End file.
